Eu, Meu Noivo & Seu Crush — Thalico
by Elly Nivoeh
Summary: (Após O Sangue do Olimpo) "Precisamos de novas alianças entre os olimpianos e nenhuma é tão forte e indissolúvel quanto o casamento. Nem juramentos de castidade." "Eu não vou me casar com Nico di Ângelo!" "Espere, você está me dizendo que Nico di Ângelo é gay!" "É só um acordo, não precisamos dessa coisa de "amar até que a morte nos separe". Você vai poder até continuar com se
— Casar?!

Era um absurdo o que Zeus me pedia. Era um absurdo que Lady Ártemis apoiasse ele. Seria um absurdo maior ainda eu sequer pensar em fazer aquilo.

— Vocês estão loucos? Eu sou uma Caçadora de Ártemis, eu não posso, não quero e não vou me casar! — Gritei, tentando trazer os deuses de volta à razão.

— Eu sei disso, Thalia. — A deusa da caça falou suavemente, as mãos torcendo o tecido pálido do vestido em um ato de nervosismo. — Você não é só minha caçadora, é a minha tenente, a segunda no comando, a melhor da caçada… E é por isso que estou te pedindo isso!

— Pode me pedir pra enfrentar uma alcateia, matar o Leão de Nemeia, buscá-la no Tártaro, até pra abraçar Hades… Mas não casar!

— Vamos, Thalia, seja razoável…

— Seja razoável?! — Cortei Zeus.

— Thalia, acalme-se… — Lady Ártemis me repreendeu.

— Acalmar? Eu to super calma! — Ok, talvez eu estivesse um pouco histérica. — Vocês é que estão histéricos, insanos, loucos…

— E depois de uma guerra dessa você quer o quê?! Nós quase fomos destruídos duas vezes em um menos de um ano! Há séculos isso não acontecia! — Zeus esbravejou. De fato, todo o Olimpo se mantinha apreensivo a espera de mais um vilão resolver acordar.

— E como enfiar uma aliança no meu dedo vai ajudar?

Zeus e Lady Ártemis se olharam, uma conversa que não sei dizer era somente no olhar, ou telepática mesmo.

— Alianças… — Lady Ártemis se pronunciou depois de dez segundos em incomodo silêncio. — Isso vai ajudar. Isso vai mudar tudo. Precisamos de novas alianças entre os olimpianos, e nenhuma é tão forte e indissolúvel quanto o casamento. Nem juramentos de castidade.

— Você não será a única a fazer sacrifícios… Mas a diplomacia é o primeiro passo. — Zeus falou a última frase com os dentes rangindo, como se não concordasse inteiramente com aquilo.

— Como os acampamentos! — Lady Ártemis tomou a palavra, o estresse tornando-a mais pálida ainda. — A interação entre o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e o Acampamento Júpiter melhorou muito a relação entre os deuses e os semideuses, o índice de mortes caiu bastante quando começaram a se ajudar em todas as partes do país, além de tantos avanços e aprimoramentos em ambos! Pergunte aos seus amigos como eles estão mais felizes!

— Nós sabemos que falhamos com os outros deuses, e principalmente com nossos filhos, Thalia. — Meu pai suspirou, parecia cansado e nervoso. — Por isso precisamos de alguém de confiança pra nos ajudar com eles…

— Eu não estou entendendo onde vocês querem chegar…

— Você será minha embaixadora, minha filha. — O rei dos deuses escolheu cautelosamente as palavras, o peso do vocativo _"minha filha"_ deixando-me tensa. — Estará sempre no Olimpo, poderá visitar a caçada, conhecerá tantos lugares… E estará sempre nos acampamentos, perto dos seus amigos, perto do seu irmão. Perto de Jason. Não é isso que quer?

A menção do nome do meu irmão fez minha garganta fechar. Zeus estava jogando baixo, e estava conseguindo me desestabilizar.

— Pense nisso: você será como uma deusa, viverá para sempre, terá poder…

Encarei Zeus. Não sei como ele poderia acreditar que aqueles argumentos fariam diferença para mim.

— …Poder para ajudar os seus amigos! — Lady Ártemis o cortou, antes que nosso pai me convencesse há sair dali e não voltar mais. — Não queremos perder mais semideuses, não quero mais crianças mortas…

— Mais traidores. Não queremos virar nossos filhos uns contra os outros.

Respirei fundo, pensando em como tudo teria sido diferente se os deuses tivessem pensado nisso antes. Phoebe, Zöe, Bianca, tantas caçadoras mortas no último ano… E Luke. Tantas mortes que poderiam ter sido evitadas se os deuses aparecessem nas escolas no dia dos pais.

— Por que vocês não descem de vez em quando e conversam com eles, se isso preocupa tanto? — Retruquei. Os olhos do meu pai quase soltaram raios, abriu a boca para responder, mas Lady Ártemis foi mais rápida.

— Nós queremos isso! Mas não podemos… Você viu o que acontece quando um deus mexe na vida dos mortais…

— Nós vencemos guerras? Porque se metade dos deuses tivessem colaborado com o Percy essa guerra nem teria começado!

— Eu digo com relação à May Castellan, Thalia! Maria di Ângelo, Ethan Nakamura, Hellena, Paris… Todos os troianos. Minos, Medéia, Ulisses… Sua Mãe.

Senti um arrepio gelado percorrer meu corpo, entendo os argumentos da deusa.

— Tantos mortais que perderam sua vida porque nós não conseguimos nos manter distantes… Mas não podemos deixá-los sozinhos. Precisamos de alguém que confiamos entre eles…

— Um espião?

— Não, Thalia. — Meu pai quem me respondeu, com o semblante sério e triste. — Queremos alguém que entenda os dois lados. Por isso precisamos de você.

— Por quê? Por que eu? O que eu tenho de especial?

— Você é a filha em quem mais confio…

— E corresponde aos outros requisitos da vaga. — Uma voz soou do corredor, fazendo Lady Ártemis olhar raivosa pra porta.

— Apolo! Nunca lhe ensinaram que é feio ouvir conversa atrás da porta? — A deusa retrucou.

— Aprendi com minha irmanzinha. — O deus respondeu, em seguindo dando uma exclamação de dor. — Nem vem, Atena. Se eu vou ser punido, você também vai!

— Cale a boca, seu idiota! — A voz da deusa da sabedoria se fez ouvir.

— Venham aqui os dois! — Zeus ordenou aos filhos, fazendo com que ambos entrassem no aposento. Apolo deixou a porta pesada bater atrás de si, recebendo outra repreensão. — Há quanto tempo estão ouvindo? Sinceramente, Atena, de Apolo eu esperava, mas você…

— Essa decisão é complexa demais pra me deixar de fora! — A deusa argumentou.

— Hey, como assim já esperava de mim?

— Esperem! — Gritei, tentando controlar a situação. Era estranho ver meu pai brigando com meus irmãos um milhão de anos mais velho que eu. Eles se calaram e me encararam. — Apolo, o que você quer dizer com os outros requisitos?

— Eu disse pra ficar calado! — Atena reclamou por entre os dentes, enquanto Lady Ártemis dizia que não era nada com o que me preocupar e Zeus dava mais uma bronca no meu irmão.

— Apolo! — Gritei novamente. — Eu quero que Apolo me responda, ou eu vou sair por essa porta e minha resposta será não! — Os três deuses se encararam, enquanto o deus do sol dava um sorrisinho sarcástico.

— Os requisitos que seu futuro sogro pediu, irmanzinha.

— Apolo… — Zeus o repreendeu.

— Uma hora ou outra ela vai saber, melhor que seja agora.

— Quais requisitos? — Perguntei com mais firmeza.

— O de sempre, você sabe: virgem, jovem, bela, forte, saudável…

— Ah, como se eu fosse uma vaca pro abate?

— Eu diria mais como um cordeiro. — Atena tentou.

— Não, não como uma vaca pro abate. — Apolo retrucou. — Mais como uma vaca pra prenhar.

— Apolo! — Os três deuses exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto minha única reação foi usar o sarcasmo.

— Sério? O que mais vocês fizeram? Calcularam pelo tamanho dos meus seios quanto leite sou capas de dar? Mediram minha cintura pra ver quantos crias vou parir?

— Exatamente isso! — Lady Ártemis acertou a cabeça do gêmeo em um tapa. — Ai! Estou brincando, Thalia. — Comecei a respirar exasperada. — Ou não. — Atena e Lady Ártemis bateram nele ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o exclamar com mais força. — Brincadeira, brincadeira! — Entretanto ele me deu uma piscadinha, deixando-me em conflito se era verdade ou não. Não duvido muito.

— O que esse idiota quer dizer é que você é a única, Thalia! — A deusa da caça tentou consertar a situação. — A única que preenche esses requisitos e que nós confiamos! Eu confio em você, minha caçadora.

— E eu confio em você, minha filha. Pra fazer o que é certo.

— Minha filha? Sério? Isso é apelativo demais até pra você, Pai. — O deus da música reproduziu meus pensamentos.

— Apolo! Quer ficar de castigo de novo nesse século?

— Tá, eu parei!

— Saia já daqui. — Zeus esbravejou.

— Espera! Ele fica. — Pedi. — Parece o único que está sendo honesto comigo. — Lancei um olhar magoado para Lady Ártemis que abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. — O que vai acontecer comigo se eu aceitar?

— Você terá a imortalidade tirada até o dia do casamento. — Atena explicou. — E então você vai viver um pouco aqui no Olimpo e um pouco no Acampamento, não é de boa índole que viva no mesmo ambiente que o noivo antes que os juramentos sejam feitos.

Fiz uma careta pra deusa da sabedoria. Ela tava com medo que eu transasse com um noivo que, diga-se de passagem, eu nem queria, antes do casamento?! Ou ela estava com medo de que as pessoas achassem isso? Uou! E eu achava que Atena era contra a opressão das mulheres.

— E depois você continuará seu trabalho como embaixadora, representando o Senhor dos Deuses em muitas ocasiões, junto a aliança feita com seus sogros.

— Mas a maior parte do tempo ficará nos Acampamentos. — Lady Ártemis cortou Atena, com um sorriso.

— E meu futuro marido também?

— Logicamente. — A deusa da sabedoria me lançou um olhar como se eu fosse a criatura mais burra da face da terra.

— E ele vai aceitar? Um deus vai aceitar viver entre meio-sangues?

— Um deus? — Apolo se pronunciou. — Vocês não contaram pra ela?

— Me contaram o quê?

— Você não se casará com um deus, Thalia. — Lady Ártemis sussurrou. — Ele é um semideus, como você. A aliança será selada com o casamento entre dois meio-sangues e a imortalidade será dada a ambos. Vocês dois se tornarão os embaixadores de seus pais. Ou melhor, você se tornará, porque ele já o é.

— Um embaixador do pai? Só vi tal título uma vez… — Comecei a raciocinar, a sensação de frio tomando conta do meu corpo a medida que começava a perceber com quem poderia vir a me casar.

— A aliança será feita entre dois grandes. Eu farei as pazes com meu irmão de uma vez por todas, minha filha. É o melhor caminho.

— Você irá direto pro inferno. — Apolo zombou.

— Vocês querem que eu me case com… — Não consegui dizer, minha garganta se fechando.

— Com o filho de Hades. — Atena falou seca. — Reconhecemos que na guerra contra Cronos seria… _muito difícil…_ vencermos sem Hades. E seu filho teve papel importante na guerra contra Gaia, ele ajudou a levar a Athena Parthenos até os acampamentos. Seu filho é digno da imortalidade e a compartilhará com você.

— Espera! — Falei mais forte, minhas mãos movendo para meus cabelos negros. — Vocês só podem estar loucos… Insanos…

— Minha filha, pense bem…

— Não! Eu não vou pensar bem! Eu não vou me casar com Nico di Ângelo!

* * *

Como não sei colocar imagens no , acessem as tirinhas (que estão inclusas para o entendimento da história) pelo link:

ellynivoeh. /emnsc/capituloi

Se a Thalia não quer, tem alguém aí que queira?!

"Batatinha quando nasce se esparrama pelo chão,

a autora quando dorme sonha com reviews de montão"

Yep, eu não nasci pra escrever poema, ashau'


End file.
